


Brotherly Cuddling

by FactorialRabbits



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Brief looks at how each of the Sons of Fëanor hold their brothers.A set of 100-word paragraphs for Fëanorian Fun Bingo, for the prompt 'Brotherly Cuddles'





	1. Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> First up: Maedhros.

Maedhros is everyone’s first choice for cuddles. As the eldest he's had by far the most practice in all forms of hug - consolation, congratulations and greetings to name but a few. But if one is to give him a specialty, it should be for cuddles with strong arms and soft murmurings - promises of protection against whatever ill has befallen them. When his brothers have a nightmare or fight with atar or are just a bit lonely, they can always rely on him to make them feel better. To curl up with them and provide the comfort their parents sometimes forget. 

 


	2. Maglor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor and cuddling, with a tiny mention of some Peredhel twins .

Maglor is everyone's last choice for cuddles - in the years of the trees, at least. He doesn't really know how to sit still, constantly tapping his feet and swaying slightly to a tune only he can hear. It’s better to call on him for a song or lullaby, if they wish for comfort or to know he is close. (In another age or so, kidnapped twins will call him their favourite, over even the once gentle Maedhros; they say his constant movement in a pattern they cannot predict proves he is truly there, that he has not abandoned them too.)


	3. Celegorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celgorm and cuddling.

Celegorm’s cuddles are consuming, long limbs wrapping tight around whomever he hugs. Some of his brothers find the way he growls protectively and won't let them leave reassuring. Others think of it as suffocating. Really, how his cuddles are best described is possessive; they are a reminder that, no matter what they do, Celegorm will never let his brothers go. It is to him they flee if they are being scolded; Celegorm will always try protect them, scowl the threat away. Even if the threat is just their parents trying to enforce rules. Even when his brother’s don’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add more to the summary, but it just got unbelievably angsty.


	4. Caranthir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir, cuddling and using work as an excuse to avoid elven interactions.

Caranthir does not cuddle willingly or well, though he may let a brother or two sit on his lap whilst he works, left arm draped loosely on their waist as a vague approximation to a hug. It's easy to escape his grasp, exceptionally so - there is a complete lack of obligation to stay. But for all he says it is an inconvenience to him, for all he will huff, grumble and complain about the interruption it brings, he will never refuse to cuddle with his brothers; for all he denies that it, he is honoured whenever someone comes to him.


	5. Curufin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin, dignity and cuddling.

Curufin is not very good at cuddling people his own size or greater, and fully grown he is second shortest of his brothers. He can’t quite reach to put his arms around their shoulders properly if they stand, but if they sit he has to lean down to reach grasp them. And, well, being on the receiving end makes him feel uncomfortable more often than not. But before the Ambarussa are too big for him to pick up, there is nothing that calms them more than being in his arm; for all his failings, he always was good with children.


	6. Ambarussa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ambarussa are always together, and that applies when they cuddle people, too.

The Ambarussa are always together. Nobody can cuddle one without cuddling the other, and they will attack from either side. They squirm as they are hugged, tucking their faces into shoulders and elbows and hips. Amras clings with a small pout, while Amrod mewls until his hair is stroked. The twins have never really settled unless they can touch each other, either. They never really grow out of it; their cuddles are rarely comforting, rather inspiring a need for others to protect them, or maybe to laugh. But in the end, isn't that what the youngest are supposed to do?


	7. All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one final, ultimate form of cuddling, and it is always the best.

When all seven brothers get together for one reason or another, that is when they call their cuddles perfect. Maedhros still obsessively checks everyone is okay, Maglor still cannot sit still, Celegorm still suffocates everything he loves, Caranthir still frowns like he would rather be elsewhere, Curufin still would rather be hugging than hugged, Amrod still mewls and Amras still pouts. But, as seven wrapped in one obnoxiously large blanket and cuddling close, their faults don’t seem to matter nearly as much. Not as they share in warmth, love and brotherly teasing, until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting looked really wrong no matter what I did, so its split into chapters. This was not what I originally intended for the prompt, but I just couldn't make what I had work. So now you have 7 100 word drabbles on how the brothers cuddle with one another!
> 
> I'm doing a poor job of this bingo thing; I'm at 6 of 16 prompts, have only just managed three in a connection and am probbaly not filling in the last one for a while. Given I'm tending towards angst right now, and its a prompt that lends well to such.


End file.
